


Arancio e argento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [39]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot e flash-fic su Tsunayoshi e Gokudera Hayato.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Never Have I Felt This; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2KiLj5skhA.  
> Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
> Personaggi: Tsuna/Hayato.  
> Partecipa a:  
> #SIDICEILPECCATOMANONILPECCATORECHALLENGE  
> *PROMPT ANONIMO*  
> personaggio X ha ustioni di secondo grado alle mani (guaribili in 15 giorni, ma non deve usarle in alcun modo), personaggio Y lo deve aiutare in TUTTO (dall'andare in bagno, al lavarsi, al mangiare)  
> Pagina del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?multi_permalinks=2965341913489315%2C2963166167040223%2C2960268887329951%2C2962084477148392%2C2960302300659943¬if_id=1586077895943658¬if_t=group_activity

Stavolta mi occupo io di te

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra del bagno illuminava delle saponette gialle a forma di uovo posate in vari ripiani in legno e ceramica del bagno. Si rifletteva anche sul portacenere di vetro, posato sul davanzale, al cui interno si trovava una sigaretta consumata solo per metà.

Delle nuvolette di vapore si alzavano dall’acqua nella vasca da bagno, ricolma di morbide bollicine di bagnoschiuma profumati.

Tsunayoshi fece accomodare Hayato nella vasca, facendogli appoggiare la schiena sulla superficie liscia.

“Non muoverti, mi occupo io di te” gli disse con voce rassicurante.

Gokudera arrossì vistosamente.

“Decimo, voi non dovreste occuparvi di me” gemette.

< Ha dormito sul divano, mentre io ero sul letto. Accorreva da me ogni volta che avevo un incubo a causa del dolore. Mi ha svegliato con gentilezza questa mattina e mi ha dato da mangiare.

Mi ha addirittura aiutato ad andare in bagno. Mi sento così in colpa per aver permesso tutto questo! > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Tsuna dimenò la mano e lo zittì, dicendogli: “Sciocchezze. Certo che devo aiutarti nelle condizioni in cui ti trovi”.

Hayato affondò nell’acqua e gli sfuggì un lungo gemito quando la sfiorò con i mignoli.

“Ho detto non muoverti” ordinò Sawada, con tono deciso.

< _Iiiih_! Mi sento così in imbarazzo a comportarmi così. Però lo devo aiutare! > si disse. Utilizzò una bustina di plastica per avvolgergli le mani, chiudendolo con del nastro adesivo.

“Ecco, così puoi metterle dentro l’acqua senza farti male”.

Gokudera abbassò lo sguardo e serrò le gambe.

“Voi non volevate che io mi mettessi a rischio ed invece sono esploso come un povero sciocco” gemette.

Tsuna versò del bagnoschiuma in una spugnetta rosa ed iniziò a passargliela sulle spalle pallidissime.

“Il dottore ha detto che ti rimetterai completamente in sesto. Anche se ti sei bruciato non ti resteranno danni se non usi le mani per i prossimi quindici giorni” sussurrò.

< Le sue mani sono preziose. Non gli permetterò di perdere le sue incredibili capacità come pianista ed inventore solo perché vuole fare tutto da solo come al solito > si ripromise.

Hayato chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei.

“Inoltre tutto questo non sarebbe successo se non avessi combattuto per proteggermi” disse Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera sussultò, mentre la spugna scendeva verso la fine della sua schiena.

“Voi non avete bisogno di protezione, Decimo. I miei atti sconsiderati sono dovuti al semplice fatto che non posso accettare che qualcuno tenti di ferirvi. Voi siete superiore a chiunque altro” soffiò.

Tsuna gli sorrise.

“Chiudi gli occhi” sussurrò, sporgendo le labbra.

Hayato obbedì, rosso in volto, mentre l’altro gli lavava i capelli argentei.

Tsuna gli disse: “Vorrei essere un po’ più simile a te. Sai sempre esattamente cosa devi dire. Così ti potrei convincere a lasciarti aiutare”.

Gokudera gli fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Io non vi merito. Nessuno vi merita. Non dovete dire niente, per me è sempre un onore quello che fate”.

Tsuna gli sollevò la gamba e gli lavò i piedi.

“Vi giuro che quando sarò un degno braccio destro vi ripagherò facendo io queste cose a voi. Tutti i giorni, semplicemente per omaggiarvi” gli promise Hayato.

< Si preannunciano quindici giorni complicati e siamo solo al primo > pensò Tsunayoshi.


	2. Il segreto sulla bocca di tutti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Prompt: Non c’è prigione più dura che il timore di ferire la persona amata.  
> (Rainer Maria Rilke)  
> Prompt di G:  
> My whole family thinks I'm gay Tsuna centric e ovviamente 5927

Il segreto sulla bocca di tutti

_Non c’è prigione più dura che il timore di ferire la persona amata._

“Mi raccomando. Poi non fate troppo tardi” disse Ryohei, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tsunayoshi lo guardò con aria confusa, grattandosi la testa e scompigliando i capelli castani.

“A cosa ti riferisci, Nii-san?” domandò.

Ryohei scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo sai all’Estremo!” gridò, correndo fuori dalla stanza.

Sawada si grattò la guancia con aria interdetta e scrollò le spalle. Uscì dall’altra porta e proseguì lungo il lungo corridoio di marmo.

< Oggi sono tutti un po’ strani. Cioè, non che non lo siano sempre, ma ultimamente lo sono parecchio di più >. Si diresse verso le scale ed iniziò a scendere alcuni gradini, il suo lungo mantello nero scivolava sui gradini e i capelli castani, che si stavano allungando, gli ricadevano sulle spalle come un codino.

“Attenti! Fate largo!” gridò Lambo.

Tsuna si spostò per evitare il ragazzino intento a correre, la parte dorata delle sue corna brillava alla luce delle lampade.

“Cerca di stare attento. Così finirai per cadere” lo richiamò.

Lambo saltellò sul posto, voltandosi verso di lui, un paio di gradini sopra la sua testa.

“Giovane Vongola, non vi preoccupate per me” disse con aria raggiante. Teneva un occhio chiuso sotto del quale si trovava un piccolo neo finto.

Tsunayoshi sospirò.

< Sembra parecchio su di giri. Che I-pin abbia deciso di uscire con lui? > si chiese.

Lambo gli domandò: “Ho sentito che oggi andrai in missione da solo con Gokudera. Vi divertirete, vero?”.

Tsuna assottigliò gli occhi.

“In realtà sarà un noioso incontro con un’altra famiglia. Ne facciamo tanti. Questa volta andiamo solo noi due perché i nostri anfitrioni hanno fatto ben capire che sono pronti ad ospitare solo i Boss e i bracci destri delle altre famiglie.

Probabilmente per timore”.

Lambo si sfregò l’indice sotto il naso e ribatté: “Però sarete solo anche per i giorni di viaggio”.

Tsunayoshi resistette all’impulso di grattarsi la testa.

“Non è la prima volta che sono da solo con Hayato” borbottò.

Lambo ridacchiò e corse via, finendo di risalire la scalinata.

< Qualcosa decisamente mi sfugge. Sono giorni che Yamamoto non fa altro che guardarmi e ridacchiare. Tutti corrono via > pensò Tsuna.

“Prima ti obbligano a diventare Boss dei Vongola e poi non c’è rispetto” brontolò. Finì di fare le scale e si diresse verso la sala da pranzo.

Nelle tenebre, rischiarate soltanto dalla luce delle candele sul tavolo, udì una risata.

“ _Kufufufu_ ”.

Tsuna mormorò: “Almeno non è così insolito che tu rida”.

“Oh, ma io non voglio ridere di te, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Io voglio ridere con te.

Io posso dirti la verità… e sono sicuro che si tratti di essa perché me l’ha confidata la mia Nagi” sussurrò Mukuro.

Sawada raggiunse il posto a capotavola e vi si accomodò.

“Tutti quanti qui siamo convinti della medesima cosa: che il vostro cuore non batte né per le Madonne che vi hanno scelto, né per qualsiasi altra dama” disse Dokuro.

Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio.

Mukuro gli comparve al fianco.

“Appena sapranno cosa vi ho rivelato, sarò morso a morte da Hibari Kyoya e non vedo l’ora…” trillò.

Tsunayoshi incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non sono uno sciocco. Mi sono meritato il posto che ho ottenuto. Scommettiamo che riesco ad indovinare da solo cosa mi nascondete tutti?” domandò.

Mukuro ghignò con aria feroce.

“Avanti, fallo” lo invogliò.

“Gokudera-kun si è finalmente deciso a dichiararsi e vuole approfittare di questo viaggio.

Però ti dirò di più. Sono convinto che a seguito di chissà quale strane coincidenze la cosa non andrà in porto. Perderà il coraggio e si troverà confuso, forse un po’ sfiduciato” disse Sawada.

< Non ho bisogno del mio sesto senso per scommettere su questo >.

Dokuro giocherellò con la fiamma di una candela.

“Continua, è sempre più interessante” disse.

Tsunayoshi concluse dicendo: “Per questo ho deciso di dichiararmi io non appena saremo partiti.

Xanxus mi ha insegnato che se vuoi qualcosa fatta bene, allora, devi fartela da solo”.

< Gokudera ha sofferto così tanto a lungo per me. Vuole essere un braccio destro perfetto, vuole tutelare la mia immagine. Si è rinchiuso in una ragnatela di bugie, ma non è riuscito a scappare dai nostri sentimenti.

Tutti aspettavano questo momento ed ora è giunto.

Lo libererò! A costo di distruggere qualsiasi impedimento sulla nostra strada. Anche se questo dovesse significare dover demolire le regole dei Vongola.

Questo non mi ha mai spaventato e mai lo farà > pensò.


	3. Falò alla luce della luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di K. G. lasciatomi a We are out for prompt:  
> KHR, personaggi a tua scelta ❤, prompt:  
> 3#Accendere un falò

Falò alla luce della luna

La luna piena inargentava le fronde delle piante tutt’intorno, riflettendosi sul mare. Rischiarava anche le figure dei due giovani che si trovavano sulla spiaggia.

Hayato sistemò le fasce di legno poco più in là della battigia, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte.

Tsunayoshi chinò il capo, arrossendo.

“Meno male che ti sei ricordato tu di portare il combustibile, o non avremmo potuto accendere il falò” sussurrò. Indossava un vestito candido che catturava la luce notturna, illuminandogli il viso.

Gokudera iniziò ad ammonticchiare la legna lì dove si trovavano già dei legnetti e dei pezzi di cassette spaccate.

Gli disse gentilmente: “La vostra presenza bastava già come dono. Non dovevate portare nulla”. Estrasse l’accendino dalla tasca e accese delle carne. “Inoltre vi siete occupato delle vivande e le vostre scelte sono state tutte impeccabili”.

Tsuna inspirò, sentendo il profumo della salsedine.

“Tu riesci a rendere romantico anche accendere un falò, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò.

Hayato gli sorrise.

“Lo è già di suo… Poter stare nel silenzio della natura da solo con la persona che ami, vegliati dalle stelle e dalla luna” sussurrò.


	4. Premuroso braccio destro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header  
> Prompt: Parola chiave: notte in bianco

Premuroso braccio destro

Fuori dalla finestra, al centro della piazza c’era un alto obelisco in marmo. La balconata di Villa Vongola era ricoperta di edere cesellate in oro.

La camera da letto era illuminata da candele e candelabri, che si riverberavano sugli alti soffitti a volta su cui erano dipinti: putti, nuvole candide e cieli azzurri.

“Que-questo è così… imbarazzante…” esalò Sawada, sentendo il dolore dargli delle fitte continue. Le sue orecchie erano accaldate e il suo volto era bollente.

Stava steso su un letto al baldacchino su raffinate lenzuola di seta bianca decorate da farfalle ricamate.

Gokudera si mise sopra di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non dovete temere, Decimo. Mi occuperò di voi con la massima discrezione” promise.

Tsuna avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

< _Iiih_! Come fa ad essere così calmo? > si domandò.

Una delle colonne era decorata dalla raffigurazione fantastica di un armadillo che rassomigliava ad un coccodrillo umanoide dall’armatura a scaglie.

Tsuna strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e afferrò il lenzuolo, sentendo che Gokudera gli stava ricucendo una ferita. Il taglio era a un paio di dita dal suo membro e spiccava sulla pelle abbronzata del ragazzino.

Hayato muoveva abilmente le dita sottili da pianista, richiudendo man mano la ferità.

< La sigillerò con le mie fiamme della tempesta > pensò. “Desiderate un’illusione per distrarvi? Grazie al sistema CAI posso usarle tutte” gli propose.

Tsuna prese un lungo respiro.

“No”. Deglutì a vuoto. “Voglio che finisca in fretta”. Lo guardò di sottecchi, avvertendo la gola secca.

Hayato gli domandò: “Non vi fidate di me?”.

“Certo che mi fido! Solo che… mi vergogno” mormorò Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera rispose con garbo: “Non farei mai nulla di sconveniente che possa offendervi, Decimo. Questo ve lo giuro”.

Tsuna annuì.

“Lo so” bisbigliò. Guardò le prime luci dell’alba invadere la stanza.

< Abbiamo passato la notte in bianco > pensò.


	5. Cosa non ti ho detto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una vignette-fic. Ritrae un singolo momento come se fosse un’immagine.

Cosa non ti ho detto

Gokudera era sdraiato sul pavimento, accanto a Tsuna. Il parquet era verde acido.

Sawada russava piano, addormentato, dalla sua bocca socchiusa colava un rivolo di saliva.

Hayato lo fissava con due occhi verde intenso, pensando: < Ci sono tante cose che non ti ho detto. Dalle più semplici alle più complesse. Non ti ho detto che anche se ci vedo male non metto gli occhiali solo per farti studiare insieme a me. Non ti ho detto che ci metto tanto a fare i compiti solo per non vederti andare via, quando sono cose così banali per una tempesta.

Non ti ho detto che vorrei baciarti. Non ti ho mai detto che ti trovo affascinante, di una bellezza superba, ma tu neanche ci crederesti. Non ti ho detto che sei troppo modesto e puro per questo mondo. Non ti ho detto che noi non ti meritiamo. Non ti ho detto che tutti ti guardano e muoiono per un tuo respiro, soprattutto io.

Ed ora che dormi davanti a me, stringendomi la mano per sbaglio, non ti dico niente. Per non svegliarti, per godermi questo momento >.

Il respiro dell’italiano era inudibile, la sua espressione concentrata.

Oltre la loro testa erano abbandonati dei libri, diversi fogli di esercizi e un quaderno dalla copertina blu scuro.


	6. Ritornare a scuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Back to School(?) del forum Piume d'Ottone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 5927: Surprise meal BY dianavigo; https://www.deviantart.com/dianavigo/art/5927-Surprise-meal-114569560.

Ritornare a scuola

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso la cameretta, si rifrangeva sulle campane di vetro appese al soffitto e illuminava la libreria colma di manga. Sparsi sul pavimento c’erano dei compiti delle vacanze incompleti.

L’ombra dell’amaca di Reborn si allungava lungo il pavimento di pietra.

Da fuori della finestra veniva la voce di Nana, intenta a stendere i panni canticchiando.

Tsuna sbuffò allungando le gambe sotto il tavolo, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Da domani dovremo tornare a scuola” si lamentò, socchiudendo gli occhi. “Queste vacanze estive sono volate” gemette. Si posò una matita sopra le labbra, facendola ondeggiare.

Gokudera notò la sua espressione affranta.

< A me piace l’autunno e la pioggia. Amo studiare e la cioccolata calda.

Però se lui è triste mi farò andare bene l’estate, il caldo e le scottature.

In fondo ogni momento è magico al suo fianco > pensò.

“Non siete pronto per il rientro, Decimo?” gli chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Sawada negò col capo.

Hayato sussurrò: “Pensate che così potrete rivedere gli altri vostri amici”.

Tsuna gli sorrise riconoscente.

“Tu sì che mi fai sempre vedere il lato migliore delle cose” disse grato.

[191].


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento romantico sotto la neve.  
> Scritto per: #MAKEYOURCHALLENGE di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Neve + SONG: “I wanna know what love is” – Foreign – 5927.  
> Songfic su: I Want To Know What Love Is -Foreigner; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx7WzdSd3wk.

Snow

Namimori era imbiancata, grandi fiocchi di neve percorrevano le strade e pallidi ghiaccioli sembravano i denti dagli alti lampioni spenti. Uccelli infreddoliti si sistemavano vicini sui tetti innevati, riscaldandosi a vicenda con le piume arruffate ed umide, sotto cui nascondevano il capo, battendo rumorosamente i becchi.

Takeshi era intento a rincorrere Haru, lanciandole delle palle di neve. I suoi stivaletti blu lasciavano delle impronte profonde.

La ragazza rideva, ricambiando, con Lambo seduto sulle sue spalle e aggrappato alla sua testa, che si guardava intorno divertito.

Tsunayoshi si piegò in avanti, prese della neve con entrambe le mani e la lanciò contro Takeshi.

Quest’ultimo scoppiò a ridere più forte, schermandosi il viso con entrambe le mani, i suoi capelli si ricoprirono di neve e i suoi vestiti s’inumidirono.

Hayato li guardava, raggomitolato su se stesso. Era seduto accanto ad un alto pupazzo di neve con dei bottoni al posto degli occhi.

Gokudera distolse lo sguardo, il naso arrossato gli pizzicava e sentiva le tempie pulsare, notato Ryohei intento a baciarsi con Hana si affrettò a girare ancora la testa.

Ritrovandosi Sawada di fronte arrossì.

Tsuna si piegò in avanti e gli rivolse un’espressione dolce, domandandogli: “Tu non vieni a giocare con noi?”. Indossava un buffo cappello col copri-orecchie in pelliccia e si notava che era infreddolito.

“Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Devo pensarci…” rispose dubbioso l’italiano. < In fondo io qui sono solo uno ‘straniero’ >.

< Sembra sempre che abbia il mondo intero sulle spalle. Io non voglio lasciarlo da solo mentre affronta la scalata dei suoi problemi, sembrano una montagna troppo alta> pensò Sawada. Gli porse una mano, era coperta da un guantino di lana.

“Dai, vieni” lo pregò. “Avrai tutta la vecchiaia dalla tua per scervellarti su ogni cosa”.

Hayato arrossì vistosamente e afferrò la mano dell’altro, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi, permettendogli di aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

< La mia vita è sempre stata triste e fredda, il dolore vi si è insinuato e ha ramificato fino a rassomigliare alle nervature azzurrine del ghiaccio.

Ora, tra le nuvole della sofferenza, vedo la luce del suo amore. Lascerò che mi riscaldi > si ripromise.

Alle loro spalle, Ryohei aveva sciolto il bacio che lo teneva unito ad Hana, ma le loro mani continuavano a cercarsi a vicenda.

“Non credo di essere in grado di affrontare un ennesimo abbandono” sussurrò Ryohei. “I miei genitori non mi hanno mai voluto e ho sempre paura che mia sorella cerchi disperatamente di allontanarsi da me. Devo essere una figura scomoda con la mia gelosia e il mio eccessivo entusiasmo”.

Hana gli accarezzò il viso e gli sfiorò la cicatrice sulla testa, in parte celata dai cortissimi capelli argentei.

Ribatté: “Ho fatto tanta strada per avvicinarmi a te, non ho intenzione di fermarmi adesso”, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Gli occhi febbricitanti del ragazzo si specchiarono in quelli di lei.

Mukuro saltellò alle spalle di Kyoya, ridacchiando: “Kufufufufu”. Notando l’espressione infastidita di Hibari infierì dicendo: “L’amore sembra essere nell’aria”.

“Se non stai zitto, ti morderò a morte e seppellirò il tuo cadavere nella neve” lo minacciò Kyoya.

“Oh, io volevo semplicemente unirmi alla festa” ribatté Rokudo, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.


	8. Asta di beneficenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per G.  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 31. Fuoco  
> » N° parole: 575  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Gokudera by iamFUN; https://www.deviantart.com/iamfun/art/Gokudera-72610548.

Asta di beneficenza

Gokudera guardò il proprio riflesso nel calice di vetro colmo di champagne, in parte deformato dalle bollicine, sospirò e lo posò sul tavolinetto, accavallando le gambe. Il brusio di voci e le basse melodie gli risuonavano nelle orecchie, si sfilò gli occhiali e si passò la mano sul viso, piegato il capo fece ondeggiare il codino di capelli argentei.

< Sono esausto. Dopo quel viaggio in aereo non so più che ore sono e sembro avere sempre sonno, vorrei essere a letto e non a questa festa di beneficenza >.

Sawada si avvicinò al suo braccio destro che, notandolo, scattò in piedi, col cuore in gola.

“Gokudera-kun, ti aspettavo vicino al trono” sussurrò.

Hayato s’inginocchiò e, prostrandosi col capo gli posò un delicato bacio sul dorso della mano.

“Perdonatemi se vi ho messo in imbarazzo” lo pregò, rialzandosi, ma mantenendo il capo chino.

Tsunayoshi gli fece un sorriso sincero, rispondendogli: “Non m’imbarazzo più per un baciamano”.

Gokudera negò col capo, notando che diverse giovani lanciavano occhiate allusive ad entrambi, cercando di ottenere le loro attenzioni e i boss invitati iniziavano a parlottare tra loro. “Non è questo, Decimo, non avrei dovuto obbligarvi a venire fino a me, arrecandovi così disturbo”.

< Haru mi ha detto che ultimamente è sempre stanco, spento, quasi ogni energia gli fosse venuta meno > rifletté Tsunayoshi, corrugando la fronte. “No, ma io volevo venirti comunque a cercare”. < Nii-san Ryohei mi ha detto che è come se il fuoco delle fiamme della sua Tempesta avesse iniziato a consumarlo, mentre Chrome mi ha detto semplicemente ‘resterà solo cenere’ >.

Gokudera lo guardò stranito. “Vi ho lasciato tutti gl’incartamenti della mia missione”. Serrò le labbra, si sentiva soffocare a causa della cravatta rossa troppo stretta, mentre il brusio di voci aumentava d’intensità e gli sembrava rimbombasse nelle sue orecchie. “Ho dimenticato qualcun altro dei miei doveri?”.

Tsunayoshi chinò il capo e serrò i pugni. < Pensavo che diventato Decimo riuscissi a farmi comprendere, ma non è ancora così. Non voglio sentirmi frustato come un ragazzino, eppure mi sento confuso dalle voci dei miei guardiani che mi ronzano in testa. Takeshi che sembra convinto che io e Gokudera stiamo insieme da anni, Lambo, invece, che crede che siamo una coppia che sta andando verso il divorzio.

Sono stanco come se un medesimo fuoco stesse inaridendo anche me! >.

Gokudera indietreggiò, dicendosi: < Si tratta sicuramente di una mancanza terribile, sembra sconvolto >.

Tsunayoshi lo afferrò per le spalle e lo trassé a sé, sotto lo sguardo di tutti unì con passione le loro labbra, imprigionando la lingua del suo sottoposto con la propria.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi, mentre Tsunayoshi gli mozzava il fiato, vinse le sue resistenze e sentì con soddisfazione

Il brusio di voci intorno a loro esplose, diversi uomini assunsero espressioni disgustate, una donna svenne e parecchie altre si lamentarono con tono piccato. Un mafioso portò la mano alla pistola, ma si ritrovò una spada puntata alla gola, la figura che la teneva era nascosta nell’oscurità.

“Fossi in te non lo farei, la nostra Pioggia non apprezzerebbe” disse Sasagawa, apparendo da dietro un alto candelabro.

“Kufufufu! Era l’ora!” risuonò la voce di Mukuro, facendo tremare diversi presenti.

Reborn salì su un palchetto e con il suo megafono gridò: “Continuiamo pure con le offerte per l’asta di beneficenza”. I suoi occhi brillarono in modo sinistro. “O qualcuno ha da obbiettare?”.

Calò il silenzio e Reborn proseguì dicendo: “Ricordiamo che i soldi…”.


	9. Natale in casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it"  
> Scritta per G..

Natale in casa

Tsunayoshi incassò il capo tra le spalle e incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, domandandogli: «Si sono bruciati?».

Hayato si portò un biscotto alla nutella alle labbra e lo morse con gusto, leccandosi le labbra voluttuosamente, rivolgendogli un sorriso. «Assolutamente no, è venuto perfetto». Guardò l’altro ondeggiare sul posto, passandosi le mani sul grembiule con la renna. «Come tutto quello che cucinate».

Tsuna abbassò il capo e si fissò i piedi. "In Italia il Natale ha tutto un altro significato rispetto che qui da noi. Voglio solo che sia speciale per lui" pensò. «Scusa se ti metto sempre a soqquadro la cucina, ma dobbiamo pur passare il tempo».

Gokudera scosse la testa. «Dispiace a me che siate rimasto bloccato qui nel mio appartamento perché siamo lontani da casa vostra. Namimori è a un passo, ma non posso riportarvi a casa da vostra madre». Si grattò il naso, arrossendo. «Mi sembra di sfruttarvi, facendovi sempre cucinare o addobbare. Poi con gli strumenti peggiori, il mio fornetto rischia sempre di rovinare i vostri dolci».

Tsuna scattò e gli prese le mani pallide nelle proprie. «Non dire così, Gokudera-kun. Sei tu quello che è lontano da casa. Sei qui, in Giappone, mentre l’Italia è l’occhio del ciclone di questo virus. La tua famiglia è lì e non sai neanche se succederà qualcosa a Bianchi». Lo fissò negli occhi. «Rendere questo Natale perfetto è il minimo che io possa fare».

Gokudera deglutì a vuoto e, tremando, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. «Non vi rendete conto che la vostra sola presenza rende tutto perfetto».

Tsuna arrossì vistosamente, sorridendogli e, staccando un pezzo di biscotto al cacao ricoperto di nutella, glielo mise in bocca. Gli promise: «La mia presenza sarà solo l’inizio».

"Sono così felice che siamo rimasti bloccati insieme. Non avrei sopportato un altro lockdown lontano da lui" pensarono insieme.


	10. Rassicurazioni al telefono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: #fluffinessexplosion di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt:  
> Personaggio A va a fare la spesa mentre Personaggio B è a casa (malato/ferito). Personaggio A è in contatto con Personaggio B per tutto il tempo.  
> Scritto sentendo: The Cure for Weakness (heroic hybrid metal); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwTc8catOpo.

Rassicurazioni al telefono

La stanza era tappezzata da poster e illuminata dalla luce del sole, sul davanzale della finestra della camera da letto si era poggiato un piccione intento a tubare piano.

Sawada starnutì rumorosamente, sentiva le guance accaldate, vedeva sfocato e aveva un cerchio alla testa.

«Sei sicuro che te la senti di fare la spesa da solo?» domandò con voce rauca, soffiandosi il naso in un fazzoletto. Era sdraiato nel letto, teneva il cellulare in grembo e le auricolari nelle orecchie bollenti.

«Certo, voi non dovete affaticarvi» si sentì rispondere.

Tsunayoshi sentiva il peso delle coperte sul suo corpo, gli disse: «S-sei sempre… così gentile…».

«Inoltre è come se foste con me, rimanendo al telefono» gli ricordò Hayato.

«Ri-ricordami in quale… supermercato stai andando» lo spronò Sawada, la pancia gli doleva dandogli delle fitte e gorgogliava, avvertiva un sapore acido in bocca e qualcosa pulsare in gola.

Udì la risposta: «Quello più vicino a casa» e si affrettò a domandare: «Ok. Allora… Oggi è mercoledì?».

«Giovedì» disse Hayato deciso, di sottofondo si udiva qualche clacson e il rumore delle macchine.

«Perfetto, c’è la carne in offerta. Non prendere il pesce, quello lo prendiamo domani al mercato» rifletté Tsunayoshi, mosse le gambe facendole scricchiolare.

«Va bene, ma solo se vi si sarà abbassata la febbre» lo richiamò il suo Guardiano.

"Mi sento tutte le ossa rotte e la schiena scricchiola ogni volta che mi muovo" pensò Tsunayoshi. Cambiò discorso: «Se vedi qualche offerta dimmela».

«Certo», il torno di Hayato tornò comprensivo.

«Non sono tutte convenienti come sembrano» borbottò Tsunayoshi. Sentendo l’altro scherzare: «Oh, lo so bene. Ogni volta che vado a comprare le cose da solo vi lamentate».

«Scusa, è che mi servono dei buoni prodotti per pulire e non cucino bene se non ho degli ingredienti di prima qualità…» spiegò Tsunayoshi. Si rimproverò: "Iiih, devo sembrargli così puntiglioso", affrettandosi ad aggiungere: «Non fa nulla se non trovi qualcosa».

«Decimo, fidatevi di me» disse Hayato con tono rassicurante.

Sawada bisbigliò: «D’accordo, Gokudera-kun», pensando: "Lo faccio sempre", giocherellò con le cuffiette e alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto candido.

«Questa sera lasciate cucinare me» si propose Hayato con tono volenteroso.

Tsuna tossì un paio di volte, la testa gli affondava nel cuscino morbido. Esalò con voce più sottile: «Non devi preoccuparti per me, mi basta un po’ di brodo di pollo». "Ogni volta che ho l’influenza mia madre me la fa sempre e mi sento meglio".

«Sarà fatto e lo accompagnerò con tante coccole» promise Hayato, si sentiva che aveva avvicinato il telefono alla bocca per via del suo respiro più forte.

Sawada si sentì ancor più accaldato e si leccò le labbra secche, abbozzando un sorriso.

"Anche se mi sento male, lui mi fa sempre sentire così coccolato" pensò, sorridendo.


End file.
